Hitomi Nakamura
''Common Statistics '' Race:Moon Elf Age:124 Height: 5'3 Hair: White Skin Tone:Light Skin Texture:Smooth Eye Color:Blue Accent:Shou, Kozakura Recognizable Features:White hair, a small scar behind the right ear (Semi hidden) Spoken Languages: Common, Shou, Elven (Not fluid or spoken well) Left or Right Handed:Right, trained to use both Deity:Faithless. (Hold belief common to Kozakura, "The official Kozakuran state religion is known as the faith of the Eight Million Gods, which involved worship of a host of animistic nature deities and spirits including a sun goddess and the Emperor of Kozakura himself, who was believed to have descended from a divine ancestry related to the sun goddess." ) Class: Samurai CW,Iaijutsu Master Alignment: Lawfull good Relatives: Unknown, real Family presumed death Level: 14 ''Base Ability Scores '''Strength (15)': Hitomi had been trained in way of the Samurai and thus had developed finner muscles while still retaining much of her feminity Dexterity (16): She also underwent alot of dexterious training to suppliment her strength and the use of a Bow. She walk with a small grace. Constitution (10):While Hitomi suffered under being little more fragile then her human counterpart then hard training had strengthed her body a little. She possess avarage endurance and ability to withstand pain. Intelligence (14): She seem to get thing quite well and generaly little bright though by far not a scholar.' ' Wisdom (10): Hitomi possess a avarage Wisdom, she forget thing at times. Though while she can seem wise in some area it often thing from home.She seem less wise with thing of the west at time. Charisma (15): Hitomi posses the Elven beauty but she also a warrior and as such she know little of command though she mostly dont step up toLead. ''SKILLS '''Craft Armor 11': As a warrior she know how to keep her armor in shape though she dont know how make armors Craft Weapon 11: As a warror she know how to keep her weapon in shape , she even know the mental work needed to create some weapons from home. Iaijatsu Focus 17: As a Samurai and more importanted a inspireing Iaijatsu Master'' she builded up her personal spiritualy energy through mediation to a degree few could hope for Intimidate 14: As Saumrai she normal walk with a grace and calm though if needed she almost seem to have a arua when stareing sternly at someone to make them shaken. Parry 17: As one who do not use shield ever, she know the skill to use her sword to parry incoming blows and protect herself. Perform 10: A Samurai is expected to have some social skills, Hitomi know a little music play on a Koto and Shamisen from before she became a Samurai. She learned faintly to do Haiku poem though she dislike trying. Lately she been practice singing a little better when alone. While she could make a somewhat nice performance she surely far from a experienced Bard ''ABILITY '''Ambidexterity': Hitomi gain training in using both hands effectively from early age. Twohand fighting: She know how to use two blade at once with some skills. Weapon finnese (Katana): Her Iaijustu training her allowed to use a katana with her dexterity then strength alone. Able to aim true even if weaken. Improved Parry': To futher her chances in a fight without shield she took time to learn the art of parrying better. Improved Critical (Katana): Hitomi prolong use with the Katana had done she know how to more effective cut and piece armor and deal a deadly blow. Iaijutsu Attack: Hitomi had learn to use Iaijutsu attack, a impressive fast attack move that means drawing,cutting and often sheathing the blade in one motion. Due to her meditation and Iaijutsu focus energy this attack can leave surprisingly deep cut. ''Appearance '''Brief overview:' Hitomi Is a Moon Elf standing 5'3 tall, the first thing that might catch attention is her white hair. She normal wear a easten inspire dress, a Kimono and can be seen wearing a strange armor from Kara-tur. No matter what.. The Katana always seem to acompany her side, the Katana and Wakizashi. Although in more rare condition she seen wearing a single sheath of a length between the two sword. A Kodachi. ---- Detailed unclothed overview: Hitomi's body is like most other elves, Slim and slender in general and pleasing to the eyes of most and her body is flawless hairless like other of her race though in term of other Elves she not the overly beautifull . She also possess a finner muscles structure from her training though still retain her feminity at large, these mostly stand out along her arms and stomach region as well her thighs, she have a surprising few scars only if one consider this woman is ment to fight. The scars that is there almost appears as they been treated with care to minimize them. A few might stand out, one thin across her left side ,probably a old slash wound from front toward her back. One across her right outer thigh and the last fast spoted of them rest along her left arm. Her breasts almost look just right to this woman height and wide. Her face fit the decription of most Elves what concern general shapes though her eyes are Blue and her hair is white. When untied it reach down to just below her shoulders and the wind easy can make flow gentle in it. Her ears have a gently curve before their gain the Elven normal pointy shape, behind the right ear a very old and partly ugly scar rest. If spoted one could get the notion whatever caused it almost had cutted her ear in half, lucky for this woman the angle to spot it is tricky. Combat ready overview: When fully combat ready she stand in her strange armor while wearing a helment with a odd and maybe little strange mask over her face. She have the Katana set in the slash and on the back there often rest the Daikyo (bow) and a quiver. The armor at first glance seem be a breast plate looking like leather , under it many smaller interlocking mental plate form the real protection of the armor. along the inside of her arms one can spot what look clothing though on the outer side of the arms a pair of bracers seem to protect the lower arms then a patch of leathery matieral before the shoulder seems protected by something similar like the breast plate though smaller and more stiff. Around the hips and from the breast plate part is there tied smaller seperated peices alike to that on the shoulders, forming a what some might call a mini skirt. On the inside of her thigh clothing can be seen while the otherside seem protected by harden leather part,or maybe it could be the same material as the shoulders. To the unknowing it can hard to tell. On her shins she have guards to protect herself. While this type of armor clearly have it weak spot one might also see it more flexibity and light then westen armors. ' Samurai Creed ''' *I have no parents; I make the Heavens and the Earth my parents. *I have no home; I make awareness my dwelling. *I have no divine power; I make honesty my Divine Power. *I have no means; I make Docility my means. *I have no magic power; I make personality my Magic Power. *I have neither life nor death; I make the tides of breathing my life and death *I have no body; I make Stoicism my Body. *I have no eyes; I make The Flash of Lightning my eyes. *I have no ears; I make Sensibility my Ears. *I have no limbs; I make Promptitude my Limbs. *I have no laws; I make Self-Protection my Laws. *I have no strategy; I make the Right to Kill and the Right to Restore Life my Strategy. *I have no designs; I make Seizing the Opportunity by the Forelock my Designs. *I have no miracles; I make right action my miracle. . *I have no principles; I make Adaptability to all circumstances my Principle. *I have no tactics; I make Emptiness and Fullness my Tactics. *I have no talent; I make Ready Wit my Talent. *I have no friends; I make my Mind my Friend. *I have no enemy; I make carelessness my enemy.. *I have no armour; I make benevolence and righteousness my armor. *I have no castle; I make Immovable Mind my Castle. *I have no sword; I make absence of self my sword.. ''Tenent of Bushido *Gi (honesty and justice): A samurai deals openly and honestly with others and cleaves to the ideals of justice. Moral decisions do not come in shades of gray, only right and wrong. *Yu (heroic courage): A samurai never fears to act, but lives life fully and wonderfully. Respect and caution replace fear. *Jin (compassion): A samurai takes every opportunity to aid others, and creates opportunities when they do not arise. As a powerful individual, a samurai has a responsibility to use that power to help others. *Rei (polite courtesy): A samurai has no reason to be cruel, and no need to prove his strength. Courtesy distinguishes a samurai from an animal, and reveals one’s true strength. *Meyo (honor): A samurai’s conscience is the judge of his honor. The decisions he makes and how he carries them out are a reflection of his true nature. *Makoto (complete sincerity): When a samurai has said that he shall perform an action, it is as good as done. He need not make promises; speaking and doing are as if the same. *Chugo (duty and loyalty): A samurai feels responsible for his actions and their consequences, and loyal to the people in his care. A samurai’s loyalty to his lord is unquestionable and unquestioning. 'Personality' Hitomi walk with a a snall grace and custom from her home, Often it small but fast steps if she in a hurry.She seem bows her head at times and often dont speak out of place unless something greatly offend her. She seem friendly and kind at most time, a gently smile often acompany her lips when talking. She tries not to press her view of honor too harsh into the everyday against the Westen people and can get more outspoken toward a person from home. Never the less one can quickly get the notion that this woman hold honor above all else and probably would be ready to kill around it if needed but maybe if one respect her honor they would get a good ally? She often seem to follow Bushido as much she can and hereby she often can find it hard to open up emotionaly since Busido in someway claim it selfish.While she follow Bushido and hereby lawfull to its code then she is not lawfull to laws of lands if it get in the way of her honor and Bushido. She is neatral at best though some time seem to lean toward good as long she dont stand with the direct need to follow Bushido. In that regard one might even question what she could do if a friend one time do something against her sense of honor. She dont overly seem to care much of what good and what evil, To her it mostly boil down to how thing is used and what apprauch people use. Due to recently happenings and after becoming Ronin her personality is less steadfast and her hair often down, she almost seem sad most of the time. She can be seen drinking more often then normal and in general seem half broken as person. Never the less she retain her will when decided on things. 'Relationships from her home' While her real parents presumed dead she have relationship with the Nakamura family who raised her. Kenji Nakamura is her most trusted friend and mentor.Masato Nakamura as friend and the son of Kenji.She was betrayed by her daimyo as he used dishonorable means to control her, while greatful for him taking her into oath her sense of Bushido which she follow to the letter usual and fear of the Dragon Orb power in her home made her choice the path of Ronin. ---- 'NPC Relationships' Yuen: Yuen is the messager from home serving the Daimyo,creating a contact for orders and reports between her and the Daimyo. Due to his action for her daimyo she lost all trust to him. Chien Long: A person who aided in making her relaize her Daimyo dishonorable ways and wishes yet she dont trust this man fully either for he wish to destroy the Green of Dragonkin. --- 'Relationships' People close to Hitomi: Kashir Brathand: Hitomi had known Kashir as one of the first she met and growed a tied to slowly, She see him a one who understand her own ways and honor mostly. One who fight with similar believes in a code of chilvery. Over time she growed acustom to this man alot and often find herself at his side talking together, if not fighting side by side somewhere. She often seem to smiles a little near him though she find it hard to place just what she feel for this man one thing is sure, he was one she would help whenever it was needed. Hearing she remind him of his old love it made her try and give him a small push to get on with his life, somewhat remembering words Malistra said together with her own spiritually wisdom from home.With the time passed she know fully understand he mean alot to her,upon learning Dawn had feeling for him she backed out to let the two build their relationship in peace since she feel Dawn is better for him. Malistra Theron: Hitomi see Malistra as a almost too close friend, she often find her gentle spirit and behavior refrashing and while she dont fully understand her faith it one she can see is needed in a world of war and death.Though she found her outfit strange, almost too revealing in her proper senses. Malistra had tried to explain of her faith and found Hitomi struggles with her own emotional side and feelings and she started to try and guide her though them. In during so Hitomi stand with a battle she never really faced upfront before and slowly discover what she feel. Because of Malistra personaly place in guiding her she find much to her surprise that this woman is starting to draw her in a way she never would thought off. This at first was a faint, curiously thing but slowly grown to a love and passion for this woman even she well aware Malistra faith dictate her to love all. While watching and slowly felt a growing jealousy she had slowly started to back away from Malistra again though the same time it left Hitomi with a growing annoyence to her own feelings. Dawn Darkmoon : To Hitomi this woman seem to be a knight, atlest she and Kashir often remind of each other in way to behave and act. She find Dawn has a curious strong personal spiritually side to try and see the good side to everything. Rarely she even sound sad or upset over what had happened. She know Dawn follow Lanthander , the westen Sun God to her and that demand a little respect. Respect aside Dawn is by now seen as a friend . Another thing Hitomi find curiously is the outfit she wear outside the armor, almost remind her of a sleeveless kimono. After some more trip and having Dawn almost care for her and learning her better she fully trust and see her as one to stand beside if it needed. Even she at time hit a small nerve in Hitomi by being almost too cheerful at the wrong time.Through the trouble of the ninja attack on her and Sheighley Dawn offered Hitomi to become a room mate, She accepted as Dawn is a friend though dont spend much time in the room beside reverie. Besan "Balrock" Balmorrow: This man is strange to her at first glance. He rough around the edges, he outspoken. He dont hide eyeing woman in a inproper way and he use frozen fish to fight with at time. Still she see he have a soft side to him, if one listen and look enough. Maybe because of that she had slowed adjusted to this man who more seem home in the tavernbrawl then out fighting or live a calm live. She hope one day to know him better as person though for now she fully aware he mostly look after Elle and Kashir seem to like him as a friend. Speaking of Elle and Besan ..they are like the moon and the sun, so different in behavior at times. Through the time she started to regard him as a friend even he clearly find her own ways strange and maybe even disturbing. Hoping one day he gain a better understanding. '''Nekori': While his cat like heritage had puzzled Hitomi she growd to accept this person as a friend, knowing he aim to become a knight under tutor of Micheal. She still find it strange with his hertiage, a few times unsure how to respond to him though she tries hard to treat him like a human. Lately her friendship feeling been on a test after he challanged her to force her into giving a promise and she lost, because of still being alive and worried this promise could cost her honor later she habour a annoyence to Nekori even she tried to hide it mostly People Hitomi knows a little: Elle: The woman who try to play the innocent seamstress. Hitomi slowly found out there is far more to it then she first gussed. Former High Councilor of Yulash. She also seem to know alot at times though one thing still annoy and puzzled Hitomi. How can one who is so skilled with a rapair look like she about to faint at first surprising danger? . it must be a act in someway. Never the less Elle had been kind and helpfull and she seem like a good person. Maybe one day they will understand each other better. Grigory Zarkaeen: This man is strange to Hitomi, while he can act polite and gentle she also know he have a more twisted side. He uses a sword that make her a little uneasy and know he have a tie to call on demons.Regardless she dont really have anything to act on or to define him as a possible enemy in her eyes. In general she treat him with respect as she would most though she secretly feels a little curious to get to know him better because of his praise by her sticking to her code in that high standard while the same time wary based on the rumors from him though unlike Dawn and Kashir she dont really define good and evil in the same sense and hope to get to know Grigory better with time. Wylin Maidenshealer: This man seem to be somekind of priest or healer, while she still dont know about him for facts she heard rumors he a great healer and he seem to be focusing on doing 'good' things. Even to such degree they had argued over the use of those magic that touch and twist one's inner self. In general she find him a good hearted person if not maybe a little zealous and arrogant if he dont respect people's inner self. She hope a friendship might form with time but on the other hand, she probably react harshly if he cast such magic again Tezrakk/ Kriegnar The Warmonger: She know a few fact of Tez and sees him as a strong warrior who should not be underestimated though a possible tainted warrior, one who is driven by eager to fight and maybe even a bloodlust. She know he tries to hide a dark past though because her view on good and evil is not too strict she mostly tries to treat him with respect and avoid getting into his way, though she hope he will learn to act more gentle she have her doubt and afraid one day she have to stand up against him, even if that should be case she will do it honorable, face him head on alone if she have to. Ben: Hitomi general not sure what to think of this man, she dislike he hide and even more how he speak in language to cut those around him off from listen. Though the same time she feels he might have some tactical skills and could be a good ally...if those two ever get along well Isiolia Nightstar: This woman seem nice and friendly in Hitomi's eyes though she know only little of her really, she a magican ..a sorceress, she bounded to Noc and is a friend with Sheighley,Malistra and Ben. She rarely see her in town which hinder getting to know her better and easier though a side of her feel it best not getting closer because of her friends circle. Sheighley Flynn: Hitomi had slowly learn more of this woman. She still find her over cheerful much to Hitomi confusion though respect Sheighley bardic talent as well strength to be that cheerful. The same time she dont feel like getting to close knowing Sheighley is close to Malistra. Still she hate how Sheighley had been wounded badly once by the ninja who been after Hitomi.After a arguement she now question Sheighley because her self calm dedication toward her Goddess of Joy. ''Background ''Hitomi parrents was traveling through the westen end of the Golden road in a wagon. They became another stastistic of the raids aimed at caravans. A lone Samurai traveling ahead of a caravan spoted the wrackage of the wagon and the few bandits, without fear he rushed against the bandits and quickly manage to drive them off. As he looked over the wrackage he spot the two dead elves nearby and he kneel down to inspect the wounds before he catch a faint movement under a sheet. He removed the sheet and found a very young child terrified and he took her with him while traveling back toward east. At first he wanted to find someone willing to take care of the child but slowly ended feeling a tie to this child and instead he did a thing that was not common, he brought her back to Kara-tur, to Kozakura and first hid her a nearby cave near his family house while he pondered over what to do. A few week went by before she was carried to the house. His wife almost instictly freak out and pointed at the child's ear, calling her demon. The samurai knowing a little of the west explained her wife and together they agreed to raise her. As time went by she was tought Shou and mostly hidden from the rest of the village to prevent a scene. He knew the child would out age him and his wife and as few more years went he got a son named Kenji Nakamura. The same time the Elven child gain the name Hitomi Nakamura. It was strange for the family to see how Kenji grow up and Hitomi seem to keep a youngfull appearance and flexibility. Never the less Hitomi quickly acted like a big sister for Kenji as years went by. As Kenji reach his 14 years he was selected by the family head to gain training in the ways of the Samurai to keep the honor of the house. Hitomi still mostly was sheltered inside the house rarely left to go far from the house often tried to be a support for Kenji during his training. Few would had thought while she did not actively join in the training she ''often 'curiously listened and watch how the training was done. At Kenji 17 year he finish the training and the village's lord was to visit and take in Kenji's oath. The family was abit of a lose what to do with Hitomi but in the end they choiced to do what felt like the most honorable thing for the house and their lord. She was bought a beauty elegant silk Kimono and bathed with a oil before prepared for the Lord getting there. She behaved at her upmost and as the Lord entered the house she was kneeled down and bowed deep. The Lord seem surprised by her appearance of her ears and quickly debated with the head of the house. After a while the lord growed more comfortable before Kenji was summoned and taken into oath.'' One day Kenji found Hitomi inside the house training hall, praticing a few swing with a Bokken and he watched her for a moment before leaving without a word. Some years later when Kenji was 20 the head of the house growed ill and within few moon he passed away. Hitomi was finding it hard to be the only one not aging and watch those she care about age and wither away. Kenji told it was not a curse but a gift, she had so much more time to pratice and perfect sword art. It should take some more years before she offical was starting training with Kenji in the ways of a Samurai. She was trained in a few swords but focused on the Katana. She was trained in bow as well and other supplimenting branches. Though she was not accepted as one. The fellowed years went by proving Herself in conduct of honor and behavior. Some few duels was made. Meanwhile Kenji gained a wife and a son who also grow up and was named Masato Nakamura. Hitomi was happy for Kenji behalf and she help raising Masato a little. As Masato turn 12 he often admired Hitomi inner strength despite she was not accepted as a Samurai. A few years later Hitomi finaly gained the confident and trust among the new lord by her continued effort and was invited the castle of the lord. This was a joyous day for the Nakamura family and she she started the journey from the village toward the castle, the jounery would take three days and she would pass another village. As she left her own village the peasent gave her mixed look, while she was not prejudged by them some ofcourse felt she undertook a impossible path, her heritage and she was a women. After a day and a half she reached the village she should pass and to her surprise a few bandits was ransacking it. She draw her kodachi and rushed into the scene, thanks to her training and agile elven side she manage to scare the bandit off. Little did she know one passing Samurai had watched her action and left without a word and she got her thanks by the peasent and a free meal before continueing her journey . Finaly she reach the lord's castle and was excorted to the hall before the lord. The samurai who had witness her action was kneeling infront of him and had told of her action. The lord decided to take her into Oath because of her dedication. She was given the Daisho, the mark of a Samurai. A few years went and Kenji was reaching a high age and it would not be long before Hasato would take his place. Hitomi growed a little restless, knowing she once more had outlived one she cared about and wished to learn more of being a Elf. In the end she got her lord's premission to Journey westward on the order she was to take notes of her finding during the Journey. She bid her farewell to the Family and left with a mix of feelings. ''OOC Information''' '''Goal': As samurai who turned to the path or Ronin Hitomi only main goal is to guard the orb of dragonkin while hoping one day to find ways to once again serve with honor and loyality, toward someone who have honor. With that said much is left into a hazy confusion on her currect path and she fragile unsure often of what she wish. Side goal: She hope to find/gain a Katana that will resonate with her swordmanship spirit soul. Aligment twists for Dms to use Hitomi is Neatural alignment which DM can try to bend as they want. She learn toward good a little because of her code but she also could be tainted by hate and end with a blood lust. Twist DMs can use as they see fit Hitomi had been meditating for many years and may (With dms work) end sensing thing with a spiritualy inner eye. ''Important Items, and Lore '''The Daisho(weapon set). the mark of Samurai': Hitomi had broken her Daisho after acceptig the path of a Ronin, she now only wear a single sheath of a Katana while keeping the Wakizashi stored away Green Orb Of Dragonkin This ancient relic with predate the frist elven empires was the item she was sent to recover from her Daimyo, as it been stolen from him. No history record is known on how such relic came to Kara-tur or into the hands of her Daimyo. She refused to give to him after she found herself tricked by dishonorable means by him. Acording to legend the orb possess a spirit of a dragon and it allow it owner to control the dragons matching the orb's color as well to bring the gift of such dragon. For now it only a legend and Hitomi guard the orb with her life. Category:PC